Are you sure?
by Kelownachick
Summary: She's a famous singer and he's in the NBA they haven't seen each other for 6 years, but they're married. What happens when he finds out that the daughter she has is his. Will they be able to get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Are you sure?**

25-year-old Gabriella Montez had just finished her show and was in her limo on the way home. She was a world famous singer and a single mother. At least that's what she thought. She and her high school sweetheart had gotten married during university and had moved in together. They had gotten in a fight and he left. They haven't seen each other since and are still married. Gabriella could never bring herself to get the divorce papers signed.

Course, she knew where he was. It's pretty hard when you hear about him in the news all the time. He was the captain for the LA Lakers and they won almost every game. After he had left she found out that she was 2 months pregnant so, she packed up and moved to LA. In LA she got her shot at becoming a singer and made her first album, which sold millions. She never told him that she had a baby and that it was his. She assumed that he probably knew she had a child seeing every time she left the house her daughter was right beside her.

She snapped out of her thought when the car pulled up in front of her house. She opened the door and walked in. She was trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake her daughter.

"Mommy!!" she heard her little girl yell as she ran down the stairs.

"Destiny, what are you doing up? You should be in bed." Gabriella bent down and picked up the 5-year-old.

"She wouldn't go to bed until her mommy got home." Sharpay said as she walked in form the kitchen.

"Desi, would you not go to sleep for auntie Shar?" Destiny shook her head while letting out a big yawn. "Well go back to bed then." She put the little girl down "March! Now"

As soon as the little girl had disappeared Gabriella followed Sharpay back into the kitchen. Sharpay had moved in with Gabriella after she got a recording contract, she still was with Zeke and he tried to see her when he could.

"Have you seen this?" Sharpay handed a magazine to Gabriella. On the cover it read _Troy leads Lakers to another victory. _It had a huge picture of him on it holding a basketball.

"Why should I care?" Gabriella asked as she put the magazine down.

"Well I thought you might like to keep updated on what you husband is doing." Sharpay was always doing things like that to Gabriella.

"Shar, we haven't talked in a least 6 years. I may be married to him but, I haven't seen him since he left." She sighed and got a drink of water.

"Fine. How was your concert?"

"It was actually really good. I can't wait till you get to sing with me." She smiled knowing what was coming.

"It's only 2 days away I think you can wait." Sharpay always answered like that counting down the days.

"I know. Is Zeke coming to see you? Taylor and Chad are coming. He's not playing that night." Gabriella was really excited for Taylor and Chad because they had just gotten engaged and had a baby on the way.

"Yeah, Zeke's coming to the concert. I told him we were going to see Chad play tomorrow and he's going to come. He can't wait to see Destiny again."

The girls talked for a while before heading off to bed. Everyone knew that Destiny was Troy's but everyone had promised not to tell him. While in bed Gabriella had the same dream she has every night.

Flashback

"_Troy, I think we need sometime apart." Gabriella told her husband._

"_Why? We love each other, we're married." _

"_Troy face it all we've done since we got married is fight. And it's always over something completely stupid!" Gabriella yelled. She was starting to get mad._

"_So what your saying is you don't love me anymore!" he got up and walked into their bedroom._

"_All I'm saying is that we rushed into things!" Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes._

"_Basically your saying you don't love me! I get it." He walked out of the bedroom with a suitcase, he picked up his keys and left. That was the last time Gabriella saw Troy. _

_2 weeks late she found out that she was already 2 months pregnant with his baby and decided it was best not to tell him._

End of flashback 

So tell me what you think of this new story. Should I keep going??? If you get ideas for any of my stories send them to me and I might just use them. Also if you come up with a better name for the story tell me. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Are you sure?**

Troy Bolton walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He had to eat something before he headed off to practice. They had a practice this morning, and then the same night they had a game. He ate his breakfast, showered and got in his car. **(Pic in profile)**

As he drove to the gym he turned on the radio. _"Here come a new hit from Gabriella Montez. It's called He said she said." _Troy turned the radio up a little to listento the song. She was his wife he did care what she was doing although he assumed she didn't care because she had a daughter and her own life.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like oh._

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She's blowing your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oh._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

_Maybe I can see us moving like that._

_Maybe I can see us dancing like that._

_Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_We don't need no more that he said she said._

He remembered how when they got married she said she always wanted to be a singer. Her dream came true and so did his; he just was missing one thing a wife. He awaited the day that the divorce papers would arrive and he'd have to sign them, although they had never actually come.

He pulled up outside the gym and walked in. He saw the entire team waiting for him to lead the practice. Chad and Jason were throwing a ball back and forth while talking. Chad couldn't stop talking about the fact that he was going to be a dad and getting married in less then a month.

The team started practice and continued until about 3:00pm. Taylor had come over so Chad of course had ditched practice and was sitting with Taylor. Troy walked over and sat beside Taylor.

"Hey Tay." Troy said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Troy how are ya? I haven't seen you for a couple of days." Taylor was smiling as she looked at Chad.

"I'm good. I've been really busy with things. Moving into the new house is crazy tiring." Troy had just bought a house closer to LA so he wouldn't be so far away.

"I know what you mean when we moved it was crazy. I was always tired."

"Hey how would you know? Troy, Jason, Zeke and I did all the work." Chad corrected her.

"I know but it was tiring watching you guys." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Anyways I gotta go. I'm meeting Shar and Gabi at their house to get ready for tonight. She's bringing Destiny plus Zeke is coming back in like and hour." Troy's whole body tensed up hearing Gabriella's name.

"Okay I'll se you at home later." Chad got up and kissed her. She then walked away.

When Taylor was gone. "Dude, Gabi is coming to the game tonight are you okay with that?" Chad knew that Troy hadn't seen her since that night.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't care a less." He smiled and went back to the guys.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter!! I really appreciate all the reviews that came in. I'm not sure about the story title I might change it; if you come up with ideas let me know. Plus any ideas you guys would like to see in the story send me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you sure?**

**Hey guys I hope your liking the chapters so far. I tried to give you a look into both Troy and Gabriella's life. I've put up the outfits in my profile so you can see them. If the links don't work please tell me.**

* * *

At the basketball game

Taylor and Sharpay had gone to pick up Zeke at the airport. Now everyone including Taylor, Sharpay, Gabriella, Destiny and Zeke were at the game. Taylor had gone to the dressing room to see Chad and the rest of the group had gone to their seats, the group was trying to avoid the points and fans that might come up to Gabriella. They got to their seats and sat down, Sharpay took Destiny down to get ice cream and Gabriella and Zeke watched the team warm up.

Troy looked up to see that Gabriella, her daughter and the other were 3 sitting about 3 rows from the front. Gabriella looked beautiful she was wearing a red shirt that showed off her cleavage perfectly. She had on a necklace around her neck that he knew was her wedding ring. On her ring finger was a blue diamond butterfly ring that everyone knew matched the one her daughter wore. **(all in profile)**

Through out the game Gabriella would sneak glances at Troy; he was doing the same thing. The Lakers were winning at 5 seconds left to go, Chad threw the ball to Troy; he threw it in the hoop it spun around for several minutes and went in. The crowd went wild; the rest of the team joined the players on the court. Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke and Destiny all ran down to the court they wanted to congratulate Chad on his win.

20 minutes later…

The gang was all on the court congratulating the team. Gabriella was waiting by the benches for Destiny to come back. She could hear her congratulating Chad then they walked over.

"Hey Gabs, how's it hang' in?"

"I'm pretty good. Congrats on the game you played really good." She smiled. Destiny was in Chad's arms blabbering about something.

"Thanks" Just then someone patted him on the back.

"Hey man! Are you coming to the after party?" Chad turned around to face none other then Troy. Thank goodness Sharpay was talking to Gabriella or things could've gotten messy. "Whoa! When did you have a kid?" Chad looked down remembering that he was holding Destiny.

"She's my goddaughter. To this girl I'm Uncle Chad" He shook the little girl awake. Destiny raised her head she looked directly at Troy. As soon as she looked at him Troy knew exactly who she was.

"Dude, that's Destiny Montez. So if you're holding her then…" The girl behind Chad turned around and looked directly into the eyes of Troy.

"Then what Troy?" Gabriella walked over to Chad and took Destiny into her arms. Troy just stood there in shock, he knew she was at the game but he thought she left when it finished.

"Gabi, you're here?" Troy just stood there.

"Course I'm here my daughter wanted to see her Uncle Chad play." Gabriella's tone of voice was one that showed she was angry.

"Listen Gabi can we talk?" He had finally got out of his shock.

"There's nothing to talk about. You walk out on your wife after a fight 6 years ago and now you want to talk." By this time Chad had taken Destiny and walked away.

"Gabi, I'm really sorry. But that doesn't seem to matter because you've moved on." Troy was now standing looking directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"How did I move on Troy?" Gabriella was still using her angry voice so he knew she was extremely upset.

"You had a kid with some other guy." He was talking in a calm manner to try and calm Gabriella down.

"Don't bring Destiny into this. You can expect divorce papers on your door step tomorrow." With that she got Destiny and left.

**So I hope you liked that Chapter. I'll try to get another one up but I have a math mid-term to do. I'm in French immersion, but English math so I have to have a mid-term. My friends just laugh at me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope all of you guys liked the previous chapter**

**OMG!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got my computer back and working again, but then got busy with school and stuff. My band class is getting ready to go to Edmonton so it's been really hectic.**

* * *

Troy was already expecting the divorce papers to be on his doorstep when he woke up. But when he opened the door there was nothing there but the newspaper, he picked it up and walked back in the house. He was reading the newspaper and eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it, standing there was a woman in a business suit.

"Can I help you?" Troy didn't know how this woman got trough the gate but forgot about it.

"Mr. Bolton, I'm Miss Montez's lawyer she wanted me to give you these papers. All you have to do is sign them and mail them to the address on the envelope." She handed him the papers and walked over to the car waiting. Troy watched her leave before heading back into the house. He put the envelope down on the front table and walked away. He's get to those later.

* * *

Gabriella couldn't believe that she had sent Troy those divorce papers. She had assured the lawyer that Destiny would have no part in the divorce because she wasn't Troy's daughter. Although that was not true, Gabriella certainly didn't want Troy to know about Destiny if they weren't going to be together. She put the thought in the back of her head and continued on with her morning. She got breakfast ready for Destiny and got her backpack ready for school. As soon as Destiny came down she ate breakfast and got dressed so Gabriella could take her to school.

After dropping off Destiny at school and avoiding the paparazzi Gabriella drove to the recording studio to start her new album. Getting to the studio she was greeted by a dozen cameras in her face. The security guard came out and guided her into the studio where her manager Laura greeted her.

"Gabriella you're late!" Laura said handing her the lyrics for her songs

"I know but, I had to drop Destiny off at school." She said re-reading over the lyrics

After putting her purse and jacket away Gabriella walked into the recording booth. When everything was set up she got ready to sing her songs.

_When the night falls down_

_I'll wait for you_

_And you come around_

_And the world's alive_

_With the sound of kids_

_On the street outside_

_When you walk into the room_

_You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinning with the stars above_

_And you lift me up in a wave of love..._

After 2 songs….

"Good job Gabriella 3 more left and you can call it a day" Laura spoke through the mic into the booth and gave an encouraging smile. Gabriella took a drink of water and started again.

_Put your sneakers on_

_Put your sneakers on_

We're goin' dancing all night long

_I've got somewhere to be (where to be)_

_I want you to come with me (come with me)_

_See, I put my sneakers on (on)_

_'Cause I'm gonna keep dancing after they all go home_

_So are you ready?_

_Did you eat?_

_Do you have the energy?_

_Are you reloaded?_

_Are you able to stay on your feet?_

_Don't want you passin' out_

_After a couple of hours of beat_

_We're gonna keep goin' and goin' and goin'_

_Yeah, 'cause…_

_I'm a straight up kind of girl I am_

_I'm a telling it like it is I am_

_And that's just the kind of girl I am_

_Head up, hands up, tell me_

_You're a honey kind of boy you are_

_You're a talented kind of boy you are_

_And that's just the kind of boy you are_

_Head up, hands up, these are_

_Headstrong, crazy days_

_When your mind's made up and the music plays_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Melt down, can you feel the heat_

_Melt down, it's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room we're in a rush_

_Headstrong, can you feel the beat_

_Melt down, can you feel the heat…_

"Great job Gabriella!! You can call it a day." Laura smiled as she handed Gabriella her coat and purse.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked that chapter. See if you can name the 3 songs in this chapter, if I get 5 answers I'll post the link to the songs. Also if there's anyone who likes my story ****Twins??**** Let me know cause I want to do a sort of co-writer thing. **


	5. Update

**Authors note**

Update 1 - Someone has applied to take over "Twins". dramagirl237 would like to continue the story. I'll let you know when she's ready to post the next chapter.

Update 2 - I'm looking for staff for my new C2 community. Here's the description.

Secrets of Troyella

"Our favorite couple aren't together anymore but there's secrets that need to be revealed."

Let me know if you would like help the community grow.

Have a good summer or if your back to school already have a great start to the year

- Rachel -


End file.
